Rubina
by Lily-Nora
Summary: OS Comment réagiriez- vous si enfant vous découvriez que des êtres abominables existent? Rubiana, elle n'a pas eu à réfléchir longtemps car pour une enfant de sept ans tout est soit blanc soit noir.


_Merci à vous de lire ma fic et s'il vous plaît, laissez une review!_

Dislaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Rubina et sa famille.

_Bonne lecture,_

_Lily- Nora._

Rubina

" Tu as pensé à ton sac, ma chérie? me demanda ma mère alors que je montai à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Mais oui! "

Vraiment, des fois, je me demandais laquelle de nous deux étaient sujette aux trous de mémoire! Car après tout c'était moi qui oubliait toujours où se trouvaient mes affaires! J'attachai ma ceinture et gémis lorsque ma longue chevelure s'emmêla avec cette mesure de sécurité. D'un geste sec de la main, j'enlevais le noeud sans me soucier d'arracher quelques- uns de mes cheveux. J'étais habituée depuis que ma cascade blonde atteignait le creux de mes reins.

Il faut dire que du haut de mes sept ans j'en étais fière de mes cheveux car ils étaient très beaux d'après mes amies! Mes yeux par contre eux étaient banals, marrons mais tout de fois originals car ils prenaient une teinte dorée lorsque je riais. Mais pour le voir, il fallait me cotoyer souvent, comme mes parents.

J'aperçus le toit de mon école. Une école primaire privée. Ma mère avait dû payer une fortune pour que je sois admise. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à cela mais en tout cas, elle avait réussi. Comme toujours, elle était du genre obstinée. Oh, je n'ai rien contre l'obstinaion, les gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent c'est très bien! Mais des fois cela vous pourrissaient la vie si vous subissiez l'obstination de quelqu'un...

Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée je sautai dehors et sans même dire au revoir je courus rejoindre mes amies. J'étais en retard, comme d'habitude.

" Rubina, tu écoutes? grogna mon maître lorsqu'il vit que je rêvassais en regardant par la fenêtre."

Je levai la tête lorsque je reconnus mon prénom. Non, je n'écoutai pas, eus- je envie de répondre. Il faut dire que les mathématiques cela ne m'intérressait guère sauf s'il s'agissait du moment où je devais recevoir mon argent de poche pour vérifier si le compte y était. Sinon, à part ça, je trouvais que cela ne servait à rien sauf s'il on voulait devenir scientifique, ce qui bien sûr vous l'aurez deviner, n'est pas mon cas!

" Désolée, fis- je bien que cela était faux. "

Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de mentir mais si je disais à mon maître d'aller au diable comme je le voudrais cela finirait mal pour moi. Alors autant se montrer hypocrite, vous ne trouvez pas? Bref, je fixais un point sur le tableau et fis semblant d'écouter la correction de la multiplication. A quoi se compliquer la vie à faire des multiplications compliquées puisque des gens ont inventé la calculette? Ils l'ont inventé pour ça, non? Pour qu'on n'est plus à poser des multiplications! Vraiment, éclairez ma lanterne car là, moi, je bloque!

Comme tous les soirs je devais rentrer à pieds. Ce n'était pas loin et à quatre heures et demie il y avait peu de danger surtout dans ce quartier connu pour sa tranquilité. Je n'avais donc rien à craindre. _A priori_, aurait sans doute rajouter mon père, lui qui n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Alors qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir j'entendis un cri. Faible comme l'aurai poussé quelqu'un dont on aurait recouvert la bouche d'un baillon ou d'une main. J'hésitai entre aller dans la direction dont venait ce bruit, une ruelle qui menait à une chapelle ou bien à rentrer chez moi. Aujourd'hui j'avais appris qu'il fallait toujours venir aux personnes en danger car sinon cela voulait dire que l'on n'avait pas de coeur, que l'on était comme un monstre. Un être sans onscience et sans âme.

Or moi, je voulais avoir une conscience, je voulais avoir une âme. Aussi je posais mon sac entre deux poubelles dans un endroit tout proche où personne ne se douterait que j'y avais laissé mes affaires pour ensuite me précipiter vers la chapelle. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, des bruits de lutte me parvenaient. Soudain, un son effroyable claqua dans l'air. Cela provenait de l'intérieur de la chapelle et avec l'echo il en devint encore plus terrifiant.

On aurait dit un cri d'animal qui défendait son territoire et j'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif alors même que je n'étais qu'au début des marches du seuil de l'entrée du lieu religieux. Je tins bon cependant bien que ma main tremblait lorsque j'entrouvris la longue porte en chêne et rouillée de la chapelle italienne.

La première vision que j'eus fut celle de trois êtres magnifiques qui formaient un demi- cercle, me tournant ainsi le dos. Leur peau semblait faite de diamant et si je n'étais pas sûre d'être aller à l'école aujourd'hui j'aurais pu croire que je rêvais. Il y avait deux hommes tous deux bruns et une toute petite femme rousse. Je devinais cela à leurs chevelures toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

Mais une fois ce stade d'admiration terminée je découvris ce qui gîsait à leurs pieds. Un corps d'un enfant de dix ans environ. Mais il était tellement blessé que je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Il y avait du sang partout. On aurait dit un massacre tels que j'aurais pu en trouver dans les films que mes parents m'interdisaient de regarder. C'était horrible et je crus défaillir tellement cela me répugnait.

Alors que je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pu avoir pire, la femme se pencha et au début je crus qu'elle voulu l'aider, l'enmener à l'hôpital bien qu'il était sans doute trop tard ce dont je pouvais affirmer même si je n'étais pas médecin. Au lieu de ce geste, inutile certes mais humain, elle fit ce dont je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Elle le mordit au niveau du cou, enfin ce que je supposais être le cou car je voyais mal puisqu'elle me tournait le dos, cachant ainsi le pauvre enfant. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas car comme ça je ne vomirrais pas de dégoût.

Je voulus hurler, crier à l'aide mais rien ne vint. Le temps aussi était avec moi. Pas un seul souffle de vent ni même un bruit dehors. Aucun chien, aucun chat ni même les ailes d'une mouche. Le silence total. Un silence funèbre. Je resati figée telle une statue tandis qu'elle s'abreuvais du sang de l'enfant pendant que les deux autres êtres de diamants la regardaient. Comment osaient- ils la laisser faire cela? On aurait dit que tuer ce pauvre petit être ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde comme si c'était leur lot quotidien!

Est- ce que ces êtres sont des monstres? Des êtres sans conscience ni âme comme me l'avait fait comprendre mon maître lors de son cours? Sont- ils en train de faire comme les animaux? Chasser sa proie. Traquer sa victime.

Sa victime. Ce mot résonna longtemps dans mon esprit. Un enfant. Un enfant... Comme moi. Alors j'eus peur. Peur pour moi. Au début j'avais eu peur pour cet autre enfant qui n'avait sans doute rien fait pour mériter un tel sort. Mais là, c'était pour moi que j'avais peur. Pour ma vie, pour ma conscience, pour mon âme. Je voulais vivre encore même si cela signifait aller à l'école et apprendre des mathématiques! Je voulais vivre!

Oui! Je voulais vivre! Alors je m'enfuis doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. D'ailleurs je ne pris même pas le risque de fermer la porte de la chapelle rouillée de peur qu'elle ne grince et que ces être abominables ne remarquent ma présence et voulussent me faire taire. D'après ma mère lorsqu'un danger imminent survient menacer votre vie, votre instinct de survie prend le dessus et c'est sans doute grâce à cela que je pus penser à cela en pareille panique.

Une fois arrivé au bout des marches, je piquai un sprint sans faire attention où je me dirigeais car du moment que je n'étais pas dans cette maudite chapelle tout me convenait! Je dus perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace car j'arrivais à un moment devant un vieux manoir que je n'avais jamais vu. J'étais arrivée dans les plus anciens quartiers de la ville et vu les panneaux d'agence immobilière installés un peu partout, cela devait être celui qui n'était pas encore rénové... Donc il était quasiment inhabité. C'était bien mon jour. Découragée, je m'assis sous le perron d'une vieille bâtisse et les images d'horreurs me revinrent. Cela en fut sans doute trop pour mon cerveau de fillette de sept ans car je sombrai dans le pays de l'inconscience en espérant n'avoir fait que de m'endormir en cours.

Des sons réguliers provenant d'une machine étaient émis à côté de moi. Cela était legèrement irriatnt au début mais au bout de deux minutes cela devint vraiment pertinant. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt car il me semblait qu'une lumière vive était fixée au plafond et m'aveuglait donc. Peu à peu, cependant je m'habituais à l'intensité de cette lumière et je pus distinguer l'apparence de la pièce que j'occupais.

Dès le premier coup d'oeil je reconnus l'apparence d'une chambre d'hôpital mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de mérite, personne n'aurait pu se tromper avec ce mobilier froid car il n'y avait que du blanc et du bleu clair, des couleurs froides. Sans parler des machines qui calculaient mon pouls, l'origine du bruit régulier, et le manque d'objet personnel. A part moi, la pièce était vide et je remarquai grâce à la fenêtre que c'était la nuit ce qui justifiait ce silence.

Arrachant les fils par ci par là je sortis du lit et filai dans le couloir en quête de l'infirmière de service cette nuit. Evidemment je ne trouvais personne à l'accueil aussi retournai- je me coucher. Cette sortie m'avait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait du et je sombrai à nouveau.

Ce n'est qu'à mon deuxième réveil que je me souvins de cette horrible chapelle et de ces êtres de diamants. Le choc me secoua d'un coup et je dus crier car des médecins vinrent m'examiner dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ils me demandèrent mon nom. Ainsi donc il n'avait pas decouvert mon identité. Je ne fis rien toutesfois pour les aider à la découvrir, trop horrifiée par mes souvenirs.

Je voulais mourir. Vivre avec ces images dans ma tête me semblaient impossible. Et j'avais une idée de comment procéder. Il n'y a pas quelques minutes une infirmière m'a remis les fils en place en me sermonant pour les avoir enlever en soutenant que c'était très dangereux car si par exemple je souhaitais me lever et que j'avais soif j'allais à la salle de bain de ma chambre et que dans le noir je confondais la bouteillle d'eau avec celle de l'éosine qui servait à désinfecter mes écorchures, je mourrais.

Aussi la nuit suivante, je défis à nouveau mes fils et bus la bouteillle de l'éosine et celle de l'eau afin d'être sûre que rien ne restait dans ma bouche et que tout allait bien dans l'estomac. Il fallait que j'agisse vite car bientôt on allait savoir mon nom et voir mmes parents me ferait perdre tout courage.

Si j'avais décidé de mourir c'était que j'en étais convenu à la conclusion que j'avais tout imaginé, que mon cerveau avait une faille quelque part. Et je ne voulais pas finir le reste de mes jours en tant que folle. Je ne voulais pas que l'on ait pitié de , je voulais que l'on croit lors de mon enterrement que j'avais vécu une vie normale, courte mais normale. Une vie avec une âme et une conscience et non avec des hallucinations. Je voulais mourir en tant que Rubiana, petite élève de sept ans détestant les mathématiques qui dans le noir n'a pas pu faire la différence entre la bouteille d'eau et celle de l'éosine.

Car ces êtres ne pouvaient être réels, je le savais! La magie n'existait pas! C'était juste des histoires pour les enfants de maternelles, nous les grands de primaire nous savions comme les adultes que c'était faux! C'est sur cette affirmation irréfutable que je plongeai vers la mort.

Parce que vraiment des Vampires à Volterra, vous y croiriez vous?

Oo0o0oO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et ecore une fois, je vous en prie, laissez une review!_

_Lily- Nora._


End file.
